You Again (Sequel)
by YuraLa
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke kembali bertemu sosok yang telah menghilang itu, kini sosok itu telah berubah. bukan lagi sosok siswi berhelaian merah muda berwajah datar tapi sosok wanita berhelaian merah muda yang murah senyum. meski begitu sosok wanita itu tetap sulit untuk di dekatinya, Apa Uchiha Sasuke harus menyerah di sini?/ A sequel of Your Self /


Kedua sosok berbeda gender itu saling berpandangan, keduanya tengah berada di sudut sebuah kafe.

"Maafkan aku, jika saja..." ucapan pria yang terlihat telah berumur itu terpotong oleh sosok wanita di hadapannya.

"Aa, bukan masalah. Itu telah berlalu," tangan kurus wanita itu mengambil cangkir yang berisi teh hangat dan meminumnya perlahan, pria itu memandang wanita itu dengan senyum pedih.

"Senang rasanya saat tahu kau dan kakakmu baik baik saja," wanita itu memandang pria itu dengan pandangan sulit.

"Sesekali mampirlah ke rumah, aku sangat merindukan kalian," pria itu tersenyum lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu.

Kedua manik hijau wanita itu memandang ke arah matahari sore dengan pandangan sulit.

"Tentu saja, _Tou-san_ ," dan dia tehnya hingga tandas.

* * *

 **You Again**

 **A sequel of Your Self**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NARUTO FanFiction**

 **With standart disclaimer**

 **Alternative Universe (AU) ll Out of Character (OoC) ll Typo ll DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Teens + ll Drama ll Hurt/Comfort ll Etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura terduduk di depan sebuah piano, matanya memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam namun kakaknya belum juga pulang. Dia hanya khawatir akan kakaknya itu.

 **Cklek**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang sangat Sakura kenal. Kakaknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Kedua manik hijau miliknya melirik sosok kakaknya yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Tak ada, hanya saja _Tou-san_ ingin kita untuk mampir ke rumah. Dia terlihat... kesepian,"

" _Souka_ , kalau begitu boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sakura memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan bertanya lalu dia tersenyum.

"Tentu,"

"Sa... kalau begitu apa kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura cukup terkejut saat kakaknya bertanya tentang seseorang.

"Aa, bukankah dia adik dari temanmu? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia CEO perusahaan Uchiha," ujar Sakura.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu, apa kau mengenalnya secara dekat?"

"Dulu kami sekelas saat kelas dua di sekolah menengah atas, kami tak pernah dekat. Memangnya ada apa?" Sakura memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aa, hanya terpikir sesuatu yang Itachi katakan."

* * *

 **FlashBack**

Sosok presdir perusahaan Uchiha itu memandang sulit ke arah sosok pria sahabatnya yang tengah duduk di depannya.

"Jangan memandangku dengan pandangan seperti itu, itu membuatku merasa kau mulai menyukaiku," sebuah bulpen melayang ke atas kepala sulung Haruno itu.

"Aku hanya tengah memikirkan tentang adikmu," jelas Itachi.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya!" Tuduhnya

"Aku sudah punya istri dan aku mencintainya," sangkal Itachi.

"Lalu?"

"Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini," Kedua manik hitam Itachi menerawang mencoba mengingat tentang sebuah hal.

"Ah dia pernah tinggal di Konoha, mungkin saja kau bertemunya," dahi Itachi mengerut dan kedua maniknya seolah menyangkal apa yang di katakan sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan yakin.

"Kurasa tidak," ya, Itachi telah mengingatnya dan dia yakin akan hal itu.

"Eh."

"Aku bertemu dengannya di lukisan adikku," kedua maniknya menatap kedua iris sewarna _hazelnut_ dengan begitu yakin.

* * *

Sasuke baru saja duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, dia baru sampai di apertemennya pukul sebelas malam, sepasang tangan kurus memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau sudah pulang, mau makan malam atau makan..." Sasuke menghela napas. "Hentikan, aku lelah."

Kedua lengan itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. "Ayolah aku menunggumu dari tadi," suara wanita itu terdengar kesal namun Sasuke mengabaikannya, dia terlalu terpaku pada sesuatu yang tergantung di dinding. "Apa terjadi sesuatu hari ini?" Lampu kamar yang sebelumnya mati mulai hidup, menampilkan sosok wanita berhelaian merah dan wajahnya dibingkai kacamata berframe merah. "Sejak kapan kau pulang?"

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Mungkin sejak aku melupakanmu sebagai calon suami," ujar wanita itu sinis.

"Sampai kapan kau mau melajang? Aku bahkan telah menikah sekarang," kedua iris ruby itu berbinar bangga. "Apa kau ... masih menunggunya?" suara wanita itu memelan.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau tahu itu, Karin."

"Kenapa kau ingin menunggunya?"

"Entahlah, tapi," Wanita yang bernama Karin itu menatap tajam Sasuke. "Apa dia datang?" Sasuke menatap Karin dan mengangguk pelan.

"Apa dia berubah? Apa dia berbeda dari saat kau mengenalnya? Apa dia seolah tak mengenalmu? Apa dia berada di posisi yang membuatmu terkejut? Apa semua itu benar?" Sasuke tahu semua itu adalah sebuah kenyataan, anggukan dan gumaman tak jelasmenajdi jawaban Sasuke, semua itu benar dan tak perlu mengelak, posisi yang mengejutkan? Tentu saja! Dia mengejutkannya, sekertaris dari direktur Akasuna. Apa itu sebuah candaan?! Tentu saja tidak.

"Sudah ku duga, dia pasti sangat membencimu!" Sasuke dengan segera menoleh pada Karin. "Apa!" pandangan iris Sasuke sedikit melebar.

"Hal yang pernah kau lakukan itu menyakitinya, tentu kau telah menyadarinya. Kau itu sangat polos saat menengah atas dan aku mengenalmu lebih lama di banding dia. Tapi aku juga seorang perempuan, dan perempuan tak suka ketika apa yang menjadi privasinya terungkap tanpa kehendaknya, mungkin jika kau tak sampai tahap itu dia tak akan marah, tapi kau tahu hampir semua yang disembunyikan olehnya. Dan itu salah."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Karin. "Maaf aku hanya sedikit kesal denganmu, tapi ku rasa dia tak membencimu tapi lebih ke menjaga jarak, dia hanya tak ingin kau 'sentuh' itu saja, kau mungkin akan mengalami hal yang sama saat kau pertama kali mengenalnya. Dan sedikit saran, sebaiknya kau tak mendekatinya saat ini," Karin melirik jam dinding di kamar apartemen Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang? Aku menyiapkan makan malam di meja makanmu, kau mungkin bisa menghangatkannya. Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah jangan sampai kau membuangnya seperti yang pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya."

Sasuke melepas jas kerjanya dan berjalan keluar kamar, menyusul sosok wanita yang disayanginya itu, sosok sahabat yang dulu terobsesi padanya dan sekarang sosok itu berubah menjadi sosok kakak perempuan.

* * *

"Senang rasanya kalau kalian berkunjung, aku merindukan kalian," Kizashi tersenyum, dia merindukan dua sosok yang tengah duduk di seberangnya itu. Makan malam baru saja berakhir, ketiga orang itu nampak sedikit canggung untuk memulai pada awalnya namun Kizashi memberanikan diri untuk memulainya.

"Maafkan aku, jika saja aku tak berlebihan dalam hal itu, kita tak akan berakhir seperti ini," Kizashi masih setia memberi senyum pada kedua putra putrinya.

Seorang pelayan nampak memasuki ruang makan besar itu, dia berbisik di telinga Kizashi, Kizashi berdiri setelahnya. "Maafkan aku, ada sedikit hal yang harus ku urus," dan dia pergi meninggalkan kedua anaknya.

Sakura memperhatikan sekitar rumah, rumahnya masih sama, apa kamarnya juga masih sama? Berapa lama dia telah pergi? Rumah ini tampak lebih suram dibanding saat bibinya masih tinggal di sini, Sakura berdiri. "Mau ke mana?" Sakura menoleh pada kakaknya dan tersenyum. "Ke kamar, kau sendiri?"

* * *

Akasuna Sasori, nama yang dikenal oleh seluruh kawan dan lawan bisnisnya, tak ada yang tahu bahwa dia putra sulung keluarga Haruno. Memilih kabur saat lulus sekolah menengah atas dan meninggalkan sosok adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku menengah pertamanya.

Dia temgah berada di kamar adiknya itu dan sesuatu mengejutkannya, satu lemari penuh berisi piala, medali dan piagam penghargaan ber-atasnama adiknya. Haruno Sakura.

"Aku tak yakin semua ini milikmu, kau itu pemalas dan aku sangat tahu tentang hal itu. Apa yang membuatmu menginginkan semuanya?" Tanyanya.

" _Tou-san_ ," jawab Sakura, dia tersenyum miris. "Kau sangat mengenalku ya, _Nii-san_?" Menghela napas sejenak.

"Aku tak akan melakukan semua hal itu jika bukan karenanya, aku pikir aku bisa membawanya pulang dengan semua itu, dia bahkan tidak tahu kau pergi dari rumah ini. Aku mengejarnya dan terus berharap, tapi semua itu hanyalah harapan. Bibi tak pernah mengatakan tentang semua yang ada dalam lemari itu dan aku membencinya karena _Tou-san_ juga tak pernah menanyakan kabarku. Aku merasa sendiri semenjak kau pergi, tapi aku tahu kau bukanlah pembohong _Nii-san_ maka dari itu aku berharap selalu padamu," beberapa aliran air mata turun dari kedua sudut matanya dan menghasilkan rintik air mata yang turun dari dagunya.

Sasori memeluknya dengan erat, dia tahu adiknya itu pemalas tapi adiknya bukan lemah, dia sangat kuat. Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok Kizashi Haruno meneteskan air mata di balik pintu kamar bungsu Haruno dengan senyuman pedih.

* * *

"Nii-san, kau akan ke mana?"

"Aku harus pergi Sakura, maaf aku akan meninggalkanmu nanti,"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Agar bisa lepas dari bibi, Sakura kuat bukan?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah, Sakura. Kau tahu aku bukan pembohong, bukan?"

* * *

Sasuke memandang pemandangan malam dari dalam kaca mobilnya yang diparkirkan di sebuah pinggiran taman, dia baru saja mengantar Karin ke rumahnya. pandangan manik hitam itu menerawang dengan pandangan bertanya yang mendalam.

 **[Sasuke]**

Aku senang kau kembali, sangat. Melihat senyummu adalah sebuah mimpi yang selalu ada di mimpi.

Masih banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu dan bagaimana bisa kau kembali seperti itu?

Aku menunggunya yang berjanji padaku.

Siapa dia? Siapa yang kau tunggu? Apa dia yang menjadi atasanmu sekarang?

Aku bahkan belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau kejar.

Semakin ku bertanya semakin ku tahu jika aku tak tahu segalanya tentangmu. 

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Chap pertamanya udah tak edit jadi lebih panjang, maaf kalo chap kemarin gak memuaskan :( semoga kali ini memuaskan :) makasih buat tanggapan kalian semua terutama yang dulu review di fic YS :) maaf belum bisa bales review kali ini :( segala tanggapan saya terima dari kalian :)

 **See you in next Chap :)**

 **Dilla Riri  
**


End file.
